I'll Always Love You
by LOTR AND HARRY POTTER FREAK
Summary: Lily always hated James, but James decided to give Lily his heart. No matter how much James asks, Lily always turns down his requests to go out with him. But in his seventh year, things are going to be different for him... My first fic! Please R&R!


Lily always hated James, but James decided to give Lily his heart. No matter how much James asks, Lily always turns down his requests to go out with him. But in his seventh year, things are going to be different for him... My first fic! Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that are in any of J.K. Rowlings books.  
  
Chapter 1 Advice  
  
Looking out at the school grounds, James Potter and his friends were bored out of their minds. Ruffling his already messy jet-black hair, James scanned the lake's edge with his hazel eyes. James groaned loudly. "Ugh! There's nothing to do!"  
"I agree with you on that, mate." Sirius Black, James's best friend, nodded. Sirius had long black hair that framed his face so that he looked sophisticated. He was actually not. He was very much like James. Both of them could be mistaken as brothers. James and Sirius were inseparable. They were always planning pranks to pull with their fellow friends, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Remus was tall and handsome, with short, brown hair, whereas Peter was stout with beady, watery eyes.  
"Let's plan what to do for the next full moon!" Peter said excitedly.  
"No... We already did that last week, remember?" Sirius said, brushing his hair back so it wouldn't get into his eyes.  
"Oh..." Peter mumbled, looking slightly crestfallen.  
A group of giggling girls passed by, giving the Marauders a flirtatious look. Sirius smiled and gave them a wave. They giggled harder and whispered amongst each other, looking back every so often. "You know," Sirius said thoughtfully, "That gets annoying after a while."  
"Never thought you'd say that, Padfoot." Remus replied, looking up from his transfiguration book.  
"And why's that, Moony?" Sirius retorted.  
"Well, considering the way you always wave back and smile, and how you would follow them sometimes to find out what their names are, you'd never really think that you would get bored of it."  
Sirius snorted, but stayed quiet. Looking over at James, he saw how he was staring out by the lake's edge. "Now, what are you looking at, Prongs?"  
"Who else would he look at?" Remus inquired.  
"I dunno." Peter piped up. Remus and Sirius looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. Looking at Peter incredulously, they both gave Peter a 'how-can-you-not-know?' look.  
"Lily..." James breathed. They all looked over by the shore.  
Lily Evans was sitting by the lake looking over at the other side. You could tell that she was thinking as her friends giggled and talked animatedly with each other. Lily had long, curly, red hair and, like the Marauders, she and her friends were extremely popular. She also had beautiful emerald eyes. "Go for it, Prongs!" Sirius encouraged.  
"You know what? That's a great idea." Getting up and brushing the grass off his backside, James casually walked towards Lily and her friends.  
Remus sighed and said, "I don't think that was such a great idea."  
"Of course it's a great idea! Watch him! He's gonna score this time! Wormtail agrees with me. Don't you?"  
"Of course I do!" Peter agreed. Remus shook his head and continued reading his book.  
  
'Okay, James. You can do this. Just don't do anything to annoy her and you'd do fine.' A voice in James's head told him.  
'Okay, okay. I got you.' He replied. James looked over his shoulder and saw Sirius give him the thumbs up.  
'Just take a deep breath, and look cool. Don't act like an "arrogant toerag"'  
'Alright, I know. Stop badgering me.' James said, slightly annoyed.  
'And don't ruf--'  
'Would you please leave me alone?! I think I can handle this by myself, thank you.'  
'Fine, but if you mess this one up, it's not my fault.' The voice said indignantly.  
'Okay, okay. It won't be your fault, but it doesn't matter because I'm not going to mess this one up, anyways.' James said confidently.  
  
"Alright, Evans?" James asked, grinning and trying to act charming.  
"Potter." Lily said, acknowledging that he was there.  
"Hi girls." James waved to Lily's friends.  
"Oh, hi, James." Candice North answered.  
"How's it going, James?" Karrigan Woods asked.  
"I'm doing fine, thank you." James replied, looking at Karrigan. Karrigan had dark brown hair, with natural brown and red highlights that you could only see in the sun. She also had brown eyes. Candice, or Candy as she liked being call, was a brunette. Her hair was slightly wavy and helped bring out her deep blue eyes.  
"So, er, you going to Hogsmeade this weekend, Evans?" James asked, trying to start up a conversation. Lily nodded.  
'Okay! This is your chance!' The voice came back.  
"You... You going with anyone?" Another nod.  
"Oh... Who?"  
Lily sighed. "Is this any of your business, Potter?"  
"Well, I was just wondering."  
"Are you going to ask her out again?" Candy asked.  
"Well, yeah, I guess. I mean, who wouldn't want to go with me?" He replied, grinning from ear to ear. Looking at the way Lily was glaring at him, James knew that that wasn't what he was supposed to say. His grin faltered a little, but only for a split second. He reached up and ruffled his hair. The glare became harder and he knew that that was a wrong move too.  
'Smart move, James. Smart move.' The voice said.  
'Well, what do you know?' James retorted.  
'If you only just listen to me.... tsk, tsk, tsk.'  
"Don't "tsk,tsk" me!'  
Lily and her friends were looking at him, making James realize that he was just standing there looking out at thin air for a while. "Uhhh... So, who are you going with?"  
"Lily's going with Amos Diggory." Karrigan told him.  
"Him?! Why him?! He's so... So..."  
"Smart? Handsome? Funny?" Lily asked. "Look, Potter, I don't have any time for your mind games. Please go away so I can have a decent conversation with my friends."  
"You shouldn't go out with him." James said, acting like he didn't hear anything that Lily just said.  
"Why? Because I won't go out with you?"  
"Well, no. Wait, yes. But that's not the point! He's just going to dump you after he gets what he wants!"  
"And you won't?" Lily retorted.  
"No, I won't." James said.  
Lily scoffed, "Just go away, Potter." James frowned. He ruffled up his hair a little more, but stalked away anyways.  
  
"Look, he's coming back!" Sirius exclaimed. "I bet ten galleons that he scored."  
"Don't waste your money, Sirius. You're not going to win." Remus replied.  
"You just know that I'm right and you just don't want to lose ten galleons." Sirius said smugly. Remus sighed and shook his head. "Hey, Prongs. You going out with Evans?"  
"No..."  
"What?! Why?!" Sirius asked, looking shocked.  
"She's going out with Diggory."  
"Is she CRAZY?!" Sirius questioned.  
James sighed, "What am I going to do?"  
"I would stop bothering her for a while." Remus said. They all looked at him.  
"And what would that do?" Sirius said incredulously. Remus closed his transfiguration book up.  
"It would show her that you aren't desperate. You shouldn't constantly ask her. You should do it slowly. Try to be her friend first." Remus replied.  
"No offence, Padfoot, but I think it would be better if James takes my advice then yours."  
"Why's that, Moony?" Sirius asked.  
"Well, that's what I do, and my relationships last longer."  
"Yeah... Yeah, I think I'd do that. Sorry, Sirius." James apologized. "Well, where do I start?"  
"Well, considering that today is the last day of sixth year, I think we should start when we're in seventh year."  
"You're going to wait that long, Prongs?" Sirius asked.  
"Yes, the wait is long, but it'll be worth it." Remus explained.  
  
A/N: OK... That was bad, wasn't it? I don't know... Just review and tell me! Give me some advice! Tell me what was wrong and what was right, and I'd fix it! Thanks! 


End file.
